A fastening device is disclosed in European Patent Publication EP 0 208 237 B1 which can be connected with the window in the manner of a clip. Starting at a base body connected with a guide device of a window lifter, so-called wings extend on both sides of the window surface, one of which (the support wing) has a backward oriented pin. At least the support wing, or the wings located opposite the support wing, are resilient so that the window can be inserted between the wings. To make the mounting operation easier, the pin is beveled. When arriving at the through hole in the window which is assigned to the pin, the pin, which is under spring compression, snaps into the through hole and in this way connects the guide device of the window lifter with the window.
It is disadvantageous that the device only permits relatively low pulling forces, because the pin tends to slide out of the through hole of the window under higher loads because of its seating on a resilient support wing or between resilient auxiliary wings. A further disadvantage resides in that it depends on the dexterity of the installer how rapidly the required match between the through hole and the pin is achieved. With mass assembly of motor vehicles this can lead to disruptions in the assembly flow.
It is furthermore necessary to adapt the position of the pin on the support wing very carefully to the distance of the window hole from the lower edge of the window.